My Insanity Shall Draw You In
by kawaiicrimsonkitsune
Summary: New Summary! "You seem impatient, been waiting long haven't we." The stranger taunted to the statue, his voice deep yet wispy as a desert wind. "Well, I've finally found what can release you my dear friend." YAOI
1. Released

I thought I would try this and see how many reviews I could get... I think the concept of Kyuubi being in Inuyasha's world is interesting. I don't know why other people haven't thought of it except for one that I have found. Unfortunately it does not seem the author wishes to continue it. So here's my version! Hope it draws your attention!

"talking"  
'thinking'  
***group change*****

----------------------------

Darkness loomed everywhere. There was no noise but the howling of the wind and the movement of the branches and leaves on trees. A small peaceful village lay nestled between two great mountains. The village was hard to get to, being there were many demons around. but the humans that rested in this quiet area did not seem unnerved by this fact; as there was a family of powerful priests and priestesses.

The shrine was deep within a cave as not to draw attention to anyone; only those who lived within the village new of this hiding place. So of course no one noticed the strange-cloaked man that wandered into the opening of the cave.

The stranger ghosted along the cave, not making a single noise. Which would be hard for any human to do. But of course this man was no human if anyone could get a good look at his face, which was hidden within the hood of the cloak.

But of course you may be wandering how this demon could have gotten past the holy family within the village. Well, he is no ordinary demon. How he may not be ordinary, you'll have to keep reading.

As the man walked on, the cave started to lighten from the torches that were lit, to help guide the way. He finally made it to the end of the cave/shrine to see the statue of a kitsune the size of him with nine flowing tails. As he approached it the statue began to glow a dark menacing red.

The man chuckled, the laugh ringing from the echo of the cave walls.

"You seem impatient, been waiting long haven't we." The stranger taunted to the statue, his voice deep yet wispy as a desert wind. "Well, I've finally found what can release you my dear friend."

He approached the statue closer, removing his cloak's hood. Revealing sandy blond hair that reached his chin, blue designs covered the hair, blue ears where human ears should have been, tan skin that spoke of many years in the sun, dark yellow eyes that showed insanity and age that were surrounded by a dark ring like a raccoon with the edge of it going down to a point to his jaw.

He smiled showing his canines before pulling a small shard of a jewel from his sleeve before placing it on the statues head. The jewel fragment shined before cracks started to form on the statue, it then fell to the floor. But the statue continued to crack, the sounds echoing off the walls. Until the beast was finally released from it's stony prison.

The giant creature gave a roar that promised of vengeance on the ones who sealed it away and yet one of almost gratitude to the one releasing it. The kitsune stretched and shaking it's fur of any stone still clinging to its dark red coat. It sat, letting it's nine flowing tails rest behind it, occasionally the twitched or moved. The fox turned its crimson eyes to the tanuki in front of it, regarding the other demon.

"Shukaku, what has taken you so long? You know how impatient I am. yet you kept me waiting for at least a thousand years." The kitsune grumbled out in a hoarse voice from not being used for a long time.

the one called Shukaku flinched at the accusing glare, "Kyuubi, it is not my fault. It is the humans who sealed you away! They used a very powerful seal on you, it was very hard to find something that could unseal you. But at least I tried! the others would not even give you a thought of consideration! Hachibi now thinks he rules the bijuu!"

Kyuubi growled at the thought of Hachibi ruling what was rightfully his. 'How dare he think to try something like this! that insolent fool has forgotten who kicked his scaly ass!'

"Shukaku, let us go. I will acquire my revenge on this pathetic village some other time. Right now, I have more important matters to deal with." Kyuubi said to the tanuki.

Shukaku grinned ear to ear at the thought of a doomed Hachibi, "Yes Kyuubi."

They disappeared in a blur of sand. But not before Shukaku picked up the almost forgotten jewel fragment.

*******************

As the group headed down a worn looking path Kagome froze. This of course stopped the others.

"What is it? A jewel shard!" Inuyasha asked eager for hopefully a yes.

"I sensed it that way but it suddenly disappeared. I also sensed a strong demonic aura coming from that way too. Should we check it out?" Kagome asked the others.

"If there is no jewel shard anymore more why bother." The hanyou replied gruffly.

"It's true there is no more jewel shard but I agree with Kagome, I did sense a powerful demonic presence so we should make sure the villagers are safe." Miroku said smiling.

"You just want to flirt with more woman monk! But I do agree with Kagome also, maybe we can ask the villagers about the jewel shard, they might know." Sango said then smacked the monk for touching her.

"You never learn." The young fox, Shippo, replied, earning a mew of agreement from the two tailed neko.

"Have it your way then." Inuyasha huffed but proceeded to head in that direction.

Kagome smiled towards the hanyou as she sped up to walk beside him. The rest of the group proceeded behind as they made their journey to the village.

"Argh! Damn you fox! I thought you were sealed!" Screeched the wriggling shadow of the eight-headed serpent.

Kyuubi cocked his head to the side, narrowing his eyes at the snake demon before responding, "Yes, but as I was sealed away you seem to have softened you detestable creature. I yearn for the one hundred year battle we had, the best battle I ever fought."

The snake hissed in rage at the memory of his greatest loss. It was also after that battle he was sealed away into that cursed sword many years ago. The shadowed form stared at the kitsune before fading away into nothing.

Shukaku chuckled at what he witnessed. 'Oh how I missed Kyuubi.' The tanuki thought, gazing at the large fox. "What are you going to do now?"

"Hmm, I haven't actually thought about that. I should send messengers to the other bijuu; telling them I have been unsealed." Kyuubi waved one of his great tails summoning six yellow foxes.

He grunted to them and they sped out of the doors to the great palace that was home to the king of bijuu. Kyuubi had missed his home so much while he was sealed, but was content to be in his giant bed that had the finest silk blankets one could find.

But in a whirl of red power Kyuubi was then in his human form. The blankets were pulled to his hips so not to show anything. Kyuubi was actually very feminine looking then most would guess, he was small and lithe only reaching Shukaku's shoulder, pale as the moon, claws that were black, long silky red hair that fell to the bed, he still had his long nine fluffy tails, fox ears that were where human ears should have been that were also red, full lips, three wide black whisker marks that made him look wild, and yet wide childlike eyes that were the color of fresh blood.

Shukaku's eyes widened and clouded with lust as he gazed at the naked demon. Kyuubi smirked at the look Shukaku was giving him. He raised his hand and beckoned the tanuki to him.

"I believe you've earned yourself a reward Shukaku for your loyalty to me." Kyuubi gripped the demons cloak and pulled him forwards to kiss him. "You may have me this one time, I'll even let you have control, but do not disappoint tanuki."

Kyuubi moaned as Shukaku licked his sensitive ear, "Do not fret kitsune, you know I don't."

First chapter complete! OMG! I love this story right now! Sorry Yokoshima High fans! I have to write more for this one! please review! I really hope you guys like this! I know it's not too long... but the chapters shall get longer! I thought it was a good place to end.


	2. Enter Shukaku!

A few people seem to like this story so I'll continue and hope more people will start to comment about it… well, thanks to the people so far who like it! Here's the second chapter! Well, you'll also get more info on what happened to Kyuubi and his background as the story progresses. So just a little patience and you'll know bit-by-bit k! Thanks for the reviews! Oh yeah, tons of viruses were attacking my computer so sorry it took so long!

"talking"

'thinking'

----------------------------------------------------------

(Kyuubi's POV)

_I ran, I ran until my legs could carry me no further._

"_Stay away from me!" I shouted at the approaching figure from where I had collapsed, "Leave! I'll kill you!"_

_The figure stalked closer to me as I struggled to get up. I couldn't figure how they kept up with me, or how they chased me for so long._

_I heard there menacing chuckle as they came closer, I gazed into his strangely patterned eyes. My vision got blurry, and then I blacked out._

(end of POV)

Kyuubi awoke gasping, his head reeling from the dream. Shukaku immediately sat up and gently touched the startled kitsune.

"What's wrong Kyuu? Is it a nightmare?" The tanuki asked with slight concern lacing his words.

"No you damn raccoon dog! I awoke suddenly for no reason!" Kyuubi replied harshly to Shukaku.

"Gomen Kyuubi." Shukaku said bowing his head slightly.

Kyuubi looked at the tanuki's face hidden by his hair, some pang of emotion hit him but he ignored it. He glanced back around, remembering that he was now free from the accursed stone casing that held him prisoner for many years.

Smiling, the fox proceeded to get up and head to the private hot spring he remembered having. It was a pain to have the spring made but it was well worth it. Letting out a sigh of content, Kyuubi lowered himself into the warm depths of the spring.

'Hmm, I guess I should be plotting my revenge on the ones who sealed me away.' Smiling at the thought of bloodshed, yet narrowing his eyes, 'I've still got to figure out who that was in my dreams; I have a feeling he might be connected to my sealing.'

(group change)

It took awhile to get to the village, especially with all the demons that attacked, but they did make it. They proceeded through the village, not one villager seeming to be scared of the hanyou or two demons that walked with the humans.

"This village feels different and I don't really like it." Inuyasha grumbled.

"I have to agree, this village has a peaceful aura around it." Miroku stated while looking at a group of village woman. "But I also have to admit, the woman here are very pretty."

Sango was about to retort when an old man in priest clothes approached them.

"Young travelers, what business do you have here in my village?" He asked while looking them over.

"U-um well, you see, we sensed a demonic aura coming from here and we wanted to make sure your village was ok." Kagome said nervously.

They all fidgeted under this old mans gaze; feeling as if their own souls were being judged. But finally he did stop and gave them a more welcoming look.

"I can see you mean us no harm, my name is Sarutobi; and this is Konoha." He gave a smile of adoration when he said his village's name.

"Arigato for trusting us in your home, but if I may ask, why are you here when they're so many demons in the area?" Miroku questioned.

"You seem to be a wise monk so I'm sure you've sensed a great amount of spiritual energy here." Sarutobi gestured to his village; "This is a hidden village where the most priests and priestesses reside."

"You know, now that he mentions it the air here feels much more pure than most villages." Kagome looked around at the people walking around, doing their normal business.

"The air smells to clean for my liking." Inuyasha said scowling at people who stared to long at him.

"But Sarutobi-sama, what was that large demonic presence we felt this way?" Sango gave him a puzzled look.

"Shh, we can not discuss this here." The elder started to walk in a direction, gesturing to them to follow. "Come, we may discuss this at my home."

The others looked to each other, and decided to follow the man. It wasn't long until they reached the house, which Sarutobi resided in. They sat around a table while a young woman gave them each a cup of tea.

"So, you felt the demons presence." He gave them a stern look, "Gomen nasai, we can't discuss this around the villagers. I don't want them to panic, so only the ones with holy powers sensed its release."

"You mean there was a demon sealed here?" Kagome's eyes widened, "Why not just destroy it?"

"I wish we could have destroyed the vile beast, but it is just to strong; and now that it has been released it will probably take revenge on my village." The elder's eyes drifted to the table.

Kagome gasped but Miroku continued to ask questions, "What kind of demon could be strong enough to destroy a village with so much spiritual energy?"

Sarutobi's eyes lifted to the monks, "You've probably have never seen one but I'm sure your young kit demon knows what it is." His eyes went to Shippo then back to Miroku, "This is a nine-tailed kitsune demon."

The group all gave a stare of confusion, but Shippo gave one of surprise. Sarutobi looked to the young kit and nodded his head for him to explain.

"Ok, I don't know to much about them but they're pretty rare to see." Shippo looked to the others, "But fox demons aren't the strongest demons out there so most of us don't live too long, but for every thousand years we gain one more tail to show our age and power. We also get more powers the more tails we have; I've never seen a fox with more than five tails. It's hard to stay alive that long. But it's said that if a kitsune can reach its ninth tail it becomes immortal, gains extreme power, and an infinite amount of knowledge. I don't know if it's true, I thought it was all a legend."

"I think this is the first time you've actually been useful." Inuyasha smirked at the enraged kit.

"Inuyasha! Don't you dare start!" Kagome yelled to the hanyou, "Or you'll know what will happen!"

Inuyasha tensed up but didn't say another word. Sarutobi watched amused at the group. He then looked to Miroku who was watching the scene.

"How do you keep such a strong hanyou at bay?"

"Well you see that necklace around his neck, Kagome just says sit and it immobilizes him." Miroku smiled at the now fuming dog.

"Don't tell everyone you damn monk! She doesn't keep me at bay either! I'm only here for the shikon no tama! Remember that!" Inuyasha barked out.

"That's what you say, but we all know you think of us as friends." Shippo smirked.

"You little fox! Come here!" Inuyasha was about to lunge at Shippo but Kagome said, "sit" and he fell to the ground.

"Let us continue if you all are quit done." Sarutobi smiled at the group, "The kitsune that attacked us had to much strength for us to deal with, we had never fought anything so strong. So finally one of our best sealers sealed the beast in stone in the cave a little north of here. It was turned into a shrine to keep the demons power at bay; It's a mystery as to how the creature escaped. We're trying to figure it out but so far we have found naught a clue anywhere."

"Well, I sensed the presence of a jewel shard from the shikon no tama. But it disappeared very quickly." Kagome said.

"Hai, I've heard of the jewel of four souls. A powerful tool to demons; it is possible that some how it could have freed the kitsune. But I still don't know how it could have gotten in there." Sarutobi rubbed his bearded chin in thought.

"Well, couldn't have another demon some how gotten in and broke the seal with the jewel fragment." Inuyasha stated while crossing his arms.

"It's possible also, but then it'd have to be a powerful demon to get through this village and to the cave."

Sarutobi was about to say something else when a young man in priest clothing came rushing in. "Sarutobi-sama! We think we found something!" Rushing over, he pulled out a light blue bag and handed it to the elder.

Sarutobi looked at the bag. He proceeded to open then dump the contents on the table. Surprisingly, it looked to be dirt.

"Its just dirt." Sango said looking at the brown pile.

"No, if you look closer it is actually sand." Sarutobi said concentrating on the small pile.

Inuyasha sniffed at the sand then narrowed his eyes, "It smells like blood."

They all looked to the dog hanyou for more answers, "Do you smell what demon was around it?" Sarutobi looked to Inuyasha hopefully.

Inuyasha looked to the old man but sniffed a couple more times, "It's hard to tell, but it smells like it might be a tanuki?"

Shippo gave Inuyasha a confused look, "But I've never heard of a raccoon dog who could use sand before?"

"Neither have I." Miroku said looking at the pile of sand.

Sarutobi motioned for one of woman standing close to come near, "Go search and see if there is anything about a tanuki demon that can use sand."

The girl nodded and hurried off to some place. He looked back at the group, staring at each one. "This could get dangerous and I'm sure you've got your own worries. So I would like to escort you out of the village so you may continue your own journey."

"But Sarutobi-sama it's al-" Kagome was cut of by the elder as he put his hand up to stop the girl from continuing.

"Kagome, it's their problem. We shouldn't interfere; let them handle it." Inuyasha said getting up, "I'm sure their capable of handling it."

Kagome was about to protest but Miroku just shook his head. They all got up and headed to the door waving good bye to Sarutobi and thanking his for what he's told them. Heading through the village, Shippo noticed some dirt one the ground moving.

'Why's that dirt mo- Wait!!!! That's not dirt! It's sand!' Shippo thought panicking. "Um guys! There's sand moving towards the exit of the village!"

Everyone looked to where Shippo had pointed. "Let's follow it!" Kagome took off running after it.

"But the old man doesn't want or need our help." Inuyasha said running after Kagome with the others close behind.

"I know! But I sense a jewel shard that way too! So now it does include us!" Kagome shouted the squeaked when Inuyasha put her on his back and started to go faster.

The others got on Kirara to follow after the hanyou and sand. They followed it for about a mile before it came to a clearing where a big pile of sand was. Inuyasha stopped, letting Kagome off his back and the others got off of Kirara. They stared at the shifting sand until it started to form something.

"Kagome! Where's the shard! Where is it!" Inuyasha shouted.

"Don't rush me! It's in the middle of the sand!" Kagome yelled to Inuyasha, "Wait! It's forming something!"

A cloaked figure stood up in the sand, he looked to be taller than Inuyasha from this distance. You couldn't see anything but some of his blond hair and the lower half of his face. It looked to be as if the figure was laughing, his shoulders were shaking.

"Well what do we have here?" his voice was low and wispy, "A hanyou dog, a kit, a miko, a monk, a two tailed neko, and a demon slayer. This should be fun."

The figure started to cackle madly making the others shiver from how insane he sounded.

"W-who are you." Kagome whispered, afraid of the demon; she couldn't tell why she was so afraid.

"Me? Oh, how rude of me." He cackled again, "I'm Ichibi no Shukaku! But just call me Shukaku."

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The end of the second chapter! I hope you guys like this! I'm in love with this story! I tried to make it long so I hope it's long enough for you! It was hard to decide how to end it… but I figure here would be good. If I'm misspelling names or making them out of character too much just tell me and I'll try to fix it k! Please review!


	3. Let the fight begin!

Chapter 3 is out now yay! I'm going to try to make a fighting scene.. so don't laugh ok! I hope you guys like this chapter!

"talking"

'thinking'

-----------------------------------------------------

"Where's Shukaku? That damn tanuki!" Kyuubi stomped his foot in anger, "Just when I needed him he isn't even here."

Kyuubi had on an outfit on that resembled Inuyasha's but was slightly more fitting, less baggy, it was black with dark green stitching and on the back it had in dark orange the kanji sign for Bijuu.

His bare feet padded across the marble stones of the palace towards the entrance. A white fox stood by the entrance, her ruby eyes staring into his lovingly like a mother. She nudged his hand with her nose and he gently pet her head.

"I'm off to go find Shukaku, watch the palace while I'm gone." Kyuubi bent down and kissed the top of the kitsune's snow colored head.

He turned to go out, turning into his kitsune form and bounding down the steps toward where he felt Shukakus' presence.

(Group change)

The group looked on as the figure, now known as Shukaku, threw the cloak off revealing his form. Miroku's eyes widened in shock at the demons monk clothing. It was similar to his own but it was a sandy yellow and dark brown color.

"Why are you dressed as a monk?" Miroku said angrily while raising his staff into a fighting position, "Are you mocking monks?"

"Silly little human, I don't need to explain myself to you." Shukaku cocked his head to the side, his sand moving restlessly beside him.

"Quit asking it questions! He won't answer us!" Inuyasha yelled, pulling out his Tetsaiga.

"The barking mutt is right, so, shall we fight or can I leave with out killing you all." The sand started to squirm even more.

"Keh! Don't call me a mutt damn tanuki! You can leave when you hand over the jewel shard!" Inuyasha tensed as he saw the sand inch a little closer.

Shukaku paused for a moment then pulled the tiny fragment out of his kimono, "You mean this right. Nah, I don't think I will; it's actually very pretty. It's also what freed him. So in other words, it actually means a lot to me."

Kagome took a small step forwards, "You mean the nine-tailed kitsune that was sealed in the village."

"Yes? You went to the village didn't you."

"Yes, but can you tell us why the kitsune attacked the village?"

"Ugh, enough talking. Let us just fight or let me leave." He straitened his stance to a more serious posture that made him more menacing.

"Fine! You asked for it tanuki!" Inuyasha sprung at the demon, but before he could reach Shukaku sand wrapped around his ankle and threw him.

Inuyasha hit a tree but got quickly before the sand could strike him again. The sand came relentlessly at him, he couldn't get a good swing in. The others weren't fairing well either. Kagome grabbed Shippo and bolted for the trees. Sango launched her giant boomerang at the tanuki but it was easily caught by the sand and tossed to the ground. They all kept dodging around until Kagome from the edge of the fight shot an arrow at the laughing demon. But unfortunately for them, the sand moved in front of Shukaku and it blocked the arrow easily.

"This is getting us no where! We can't get near him!" Inuyasha shouted to the others while dodging another attack, one finally hitting him in the gut, throwing him a good distance.

Shukaku laugh, the sand twitching and quivering, "You pathetic creatures! Just give in and I might spare you!"

Another column of sand tried to hit Sango but Miroku got between the two and made a barrier. The sand started to easily crack the barrier making the two inside gasp. Kagome shot another arrow at the demon, but the sand just got in the way like before.

Miroku's eyes widened, "I'm going to try and suck the sand into my wind tunnel! Everyone! Try and get out of the way!" Miroku took the beads on his hand off and the wind tunnel started to suck the sand in.

It wasn't long until all the sand was gone from the area. The group looked relieved that there was no more sand around, until they heard the demon cackle insanely.

"You guys are as stupid as you look!" Shukaku's laugh got deeper and more menacing, "Too bad for you, I can make more sand!"

Shukaku stomped on the ground, sending vibrations through out it. Then, sand started to form around the tanuki.

"Now I shall kill you! I won't let you go now!" Sand went straight to the barrier, shattering it and wrapped around Miroku's staff, throwing it into the forest.

Inuyasha tried to use his wind scar but the sand just wrapped around his sword, throwing it to where Kagome and Shippo were hiding. It then wrapped around Inuyasha's waist and threw him onto the ground harshly and lashed out at him. It cut him, and as his blood poured on the ground the sand went over and looked to be absorbing it. It then went to Shukaku, who opened his mouth, and the blood went into his mouth.

"Delicious." Shukaku licked his lips.

"Inuyasha!" Kagome cried to the hanyou being beaten, "We have to do something! He doesn't have his sword; he's going to transform if we don't get it to him!"

"I'll use my wind tunnel again to get rid of most of the sand! Use one of your arrows on the demon while he's trying to get more sand, and Sango, you give Inuyasha his sword."

"Right." Sango grabbed the sword.

"Ok." Kagome got her bow and arrow ready.

Miroku unleashed his wind tunnel, sucking most of the sand up; Shukaku was about to call more sand when Kagome shot him with her purified arrow, which made him scream in agony as he hurriedly pulled it out; Sango bolted to the injured hanyou, before she could give him the sword he bolted to the injured tanuki. Inuyasha growled loudly as he ambushed Shukaku. Shukaku could only stare wide eyed as the hanyou actually hit him, slicing his arm open.

"N-nani!? You're nothing but a half-breed! How'd you hit me!? You even got through my sand armor!" Shukaku screamed in panic, "You've transformed?"

The demon like Inuyasha just gave a blood-chilling smirk to the demon. Shukaku quickly summoned more sand before Inuyasha could attack again; but it didn't matter, Inuyasha easily broke through the sand and hit Shukaku right in his chest. The tanuki screamed in pain as he fell back a few feet, the blood gushing from his three wounds; the one from Kagome's arrow turning a dark purple. The others only watched on as Inuyasha effortlessly attacked the wounded demon, he didn't even pay attention to the wounds the sand inflicted.

"Shouldn't we do something?" Kagome looked to Miroku and Sango.

"No, let Inuyasha take him down first. Then we'll give him his sword; he's taking down this demon with barely breaking a sweat." Miroku watched on as Shukaku gave another pain filled scream.

"Miroku has a point, we couldn't do anything to Shukaku; but look at Inuyasha now." Sango looked to Kagome and handed her the sword, "But as soon as that demon goes down, we'll give him the sword."

"Right." Kagome looked on at the battle, worried for Inuyasha.

Shukaku locked his yellow eyes with the red ones of the transformed hanyou. He breathed in, wincing every time from the wound on his chest. He had no idea what to do now, the hanyou's demon nature had some how been released and his strength was unimaginable! Closing his eyes tightly, he waited for the final blow. But when it never came he opened his eyes, only to see Kyuubi in front of him. Kyuubi let out a roar that was almost deafening to his ears; he was happy nonetheless.

"We have to get the sword to Inuyasha immediately!" Miroku yelled running towards Inuyasha, "Kagome! Say it now!"

Kagome sprang toward Inuyasha shouting "osuwari" making Inuyasha fall to the ground. They reached him and all he did was yell and shout. His eyes widened, but he took his sword back.

"It happened again didn't it." Inuyasha looked to his friends, they all nodded.

"Um, we sort of have a situation still." Sango said looking to the giant nine tailed fox before them.

Kyuubi's crimson eyes darted over them, staying on Inuyasha the longest, but quickly went to Shukaku, "You let this happen to you because of these weaklings, how disgraceful."

"I was doing fine! Until that damned monk used some hole in his hand and the miko used her fucking purified arrow on me! Let's not forget the mysterious transformation the hanyou had!" Shukaku shouted to the kitsune in front of him.

"Shukaku?" Kyuubi turned half way towards the tanuki.

His yellow eyes widened, "Gomen Nasai Kyuubi."

"Listen! I don't care how powerful you are! Just hand over the jewel shard!" Inuyasha yelled standing up, then collapsed from the pain of his injuries and exhaustion.

"Hmph, you amuse me hanyou; but I don't know of what shard you speak of. Shukaku, do you have something I should have known about." Kyuubi looked from Inuyasha back to Shukaku.

"Well I found this jewel shard and I used it to break your seal." Shukaku pulled out the tiny shard, "It actually has enormous power for such a tiny thing; there could be many uses for such power."

"Hm, I had no idea such a thing existed. But that is probably for being sealed for so long." Kyuubi looked to Kagome intently, "I believe I also desire your shards as well human girl."

Kagome was about to reply but was interrupted by Inuyasha, "Like hell we'll give them to you! We'll see who gets whose shards first you damn over sized fox!"

Inuyasha pulled out his sword again ready to attack. The others got their weapons ready until they heard Kagome gasp. A small black fox jumped on her shoulder and stole her jewel fragments from around her neck. It jumped off and bounded over to Shukaku and gave them to him. The small kitsune then went off into the woods somewhere.

"Shukaku, we have what I wanted, lets go." Kyuubi sat beside the tanuki.

"Hai Kyuubi." Shukaku summoned more sand.

"Wait! You can't just steal them and leave! Stay and fight damnit!" Inuyasha ran towards them, but collapsed a few feet from them.

"Oh, but I can." Kyuubi said from the sand that whirled around him and Shukaku, "But don't worry, I have a feeling we'll meet again."

The sand disappeared leaving the group alone.

"Damn! We have to get our shards back!" Inuyasha yelled, sitting up from his position on the ground.

"We can't do anything right now. You're hurt, so lets got back to the village and tell them what we know while treating our wounds." Kagome said looking to everyone.

"She's right." Miroku said, "Now come one and get on Kirara."

They helped Inuyasha onto Kirara and headed to the village. They made their way to the village and to Sarutobi's house. They found the elder with some people that he dismissed when he saw the group.

"I can see that your hurt, I'll call one of our best healers." Sarutobi told one of the younger men to go find a healer while the others sat down, Inuyasha was laid down.

"We found out what the sand using tanuki's name is, it's Shukaku." Sango said petting Kirara.

"Hai, I've found out too. It was so obvious I should have known." Sarutobi said while rubbing his beard. "The kitsune that was sealed was one of the bijuu; which is a group of nine powerful demons that are ranked by number of tails usually, the strongest being nine and the weakest one. It's only natural that one of the bijuu would help release their leader."

"Now that you say this it makes sense as to why Shukaku wanted the jewel shards. He probably wanted to become stronger." Miroku said looking at Sarutobi, "But why is Shukaku dressed like a monk?"

"Actually legend says that Shukaku used to be a powerful monk, the most powerful ever known. I don't know what his name used to be, not many know. But it's said that he got lost in a dessert and died in a sandstorm. That's where he got his powers from." Sarutobi pointed to the others as some healers came in. "It's also said he poses as a monk to trick people, he then devours them or uses their bodies to pleasure himself."

"That's horrible." Kagome said.

"Ow! Damn that hurt you stupid wench!" Inuyasha barked at the blond woman.

"Nani! How dare you call me that you dumb dog!" Said healer was now pulling Inuyasha's puppy ears.

"Ow!"

"Hold still!"

"Stop pulling my ears!"

"Then stop being a baby and take it like a man!"

"Argh!"

"You don't hit a woman!"

"You sure don't act like a woman!"

"Why you little-"

"Knock it off you two! Tsunade! Be more gentle, you're always to aggressive." Sarutobi said to the blond woman with the giant breasts.

"Hai Sarutobi." Tsunade grumbled out while the other healers snickered.

Miroku could only stare at the her chest before he was hit on the head by Sango. Sango glared at him while he rubbed his now sore head.

"I know you said you didn't want us to deal with the demon, but it's now stolen our shards so we have to get them back." Kagome gave Sarutobi a determined look.

Sarutobi smiled at her, "Very well, but so you know, you are always welcomed here and we'll be ready to help. I've actually sent out some of our best priests and priestesses to locate the kitsune's home. So if we find it we'll contact you ok."

"Ok, arigato Sarutobi-sama." Kagome smiled gratefully to him.

They ended up staying the night at Sarutobi's house. Miroku read some of the scrolls there, Kagome talked to some of the priestesses there, Sango kept an eye on Miroku when he ventured to close to the woman, Shippo just ate candy, and Inuyasha rested. It was finally morning when they headed out. Tsunade changed Inuyasha's bandages before he left.

"There, all done." Tsunade said giving him a pat on the back, "Now don't go getting your self killed; just by the looks of you I can tell you get into all sorts of trouble."

"Keh! Like I'd get killed!" Inuyasha said while heading towards the exit of the village.

The group waved goodbye to Sarutobi and the others that came to see them off. As they headed down the trail realization just hit them. They now had another enemy along with their group and also Naraku.

Kagome sighed, 'guess it'll be awhile before I go home.'

------------------------------------------------------------------------

Yay! Another chapter! I hope you review or favorite the story… or story alert it… but reviews are appreciated! Was my fighting scene ok?


	4. Nibi is here!

Here's chapter 4! Enjoy!

"talking"

'thinking'

* * *

"Oooooowwwww!!!!!!!!!!"

The scream was heard through out the entire palace, making some wandering around cringe from the pain it caused their sensitive ears. Shukaku was being held down on a bed by many demons so his wounds could be tended. He howled again in pain as more herbs were put on the cuts and the purple like mark from the purification arrow.

"Stop being such a baby!" Kyuubi sneered in Shukaku's direction, flicking red hair over his shoulder.

"It hurts so much Kyuubi-sama! Why can't you just heal me?" the tired tanuki panted out.

"You wouldn't learn better if I healed your injuries." Kyuubi smirked at the grimace on the tanuki's face.

Shukaku huffed out in irritation at the obvious delight the kitsune was having seeing him in pain, since it was not often Shukaku was ever in much pain. Growling at the meek looking "nurses" around him they jumped from the menace emanating off of him, they hurried their job along. They finally finished and quickly scurried off to get away from the sand tanuki incase he decided to unleash his wrath on them. Shukaku gave another sigh of annoyance before turning his slightly angered eyes to the kitsune.

"You seem to be lost in thought often now Kyuu, is something wrong?"

Kyuubi cocked his head slightly, "does it? I haven't noticed."

Shukaku cocked his eyebrow, "if you do not wish to speak of it then that is your decision." Shukaku shifted his body to face Kyuubi more, "but I believe Nibi has come to visit you. Are you not going to grace her with your presence? You know how, anxious she gets."

"More like bitchy." Kyuubi mumbled as he got up to walk out of the room. He stopped at the door before leaving, "rest Shukaku, don't need your wounds to get agitated. Unless you like having herbs put on your wounds." Kyuubi almost laughed as he heard Shukaku scoff at him and his choice words at the idea.

Kyuubi made his way down the giant halls lined with portraits of all the great tailed demons that were before their own selves. His great tails swept across the floor as his feet padding across the floor echoed. He sighed in aggravation as he heard Nibi's unmistaken laughter echo from the room in front of him. Entering, his eyes laid on the two-tailed cat demon. Her long purple hair that had black streaks through it went to her waist, neon green cat eyes starred at him in amusement, cat ears twitched on top her head, her pale skin was soft looking in the lighting, her kimono was a light purple with a dark green under it that almost fell of her shoulders showing a great amount of cleavage, and her two fluffy cat tails twitched around the ground.

She smiled at the shorter kitsune across the room from her before sweeping across the room gracefully towards the other to envelope him in a hug. "Kyuubi-sama! It's been so long! I was so worried about you!" She gushed out as Kyuubi rolled his eyes. She finally released him, "if I had known about your sealing I would have released you myself!"

"I'm sure if you were the only one that would have know I would have been in there longer." Kyuubi smirked at her.

"I'm offended that you would say that Kyuubi-sama."

"I'm trying not to offend you Nibi, but we all know how you are when it comes to clothes and shopping. You see something you like or some market and you're there for days to months."

"Well, I'm not so offended anymore." Nibi smiled at Kyuubi, "So, what are your plans now?"

"Hmm, I have not fully decided but I know I will get my revenge on the village who sealed me." Kyuubi moved to sit on some cushions that were in a corner, Nibi followed and sat as well.

"Are you going to let the others join in too?"

"I would but I'm not to sure yet. From the way you were all so helpful in my release," Kyuubi gave Nibi a look, "I'm not so sure anymore to as how I will exact my revenge."

"Gomen Kyuubi-sama! Gomen, gomen gomen!"

Kyuubi gave her another smirk, "But for now I may just go around Japan, see how things have changed since my sealing. I was sealed for a long time so I'm sure many things are different now. I've also come to learn about these powerful jewel fragments that I might collect."

"Hai, many things have changed and it would be good for you to see them. The sacred jewel, I haven't heard that legend in years. It disappeared from our realm years ago until this girl came from nowhere and broke it. I've heard her and her companions have been trying to unite the jewel again before some half demon named Naraku does. He is trying to take over Japan. It is almost complete too," Nibi told Kyuubi seriously.

"Well then, I guess I should start on my journey soon. I must also teach this Naraku who the king of demons really is." Kyuubi smiled evilly.

"You're so kawaii whenever you get all serious like that!" Nibi squealed hugging the startled kitsune to her.

"N-Nibi! I demand you let me go instantly!" Kyuubi flailed around blushing in embarrassment.

"Ok, ok!" Nibi let him go after awhile, "I'll leave now, ja ne Kyuubi-sama."

Nibi left out of the door making Kyuubi sigh in relief to have the strange neko gone. Kyuubi turned towards his own area of the palace to prepare for his leave.

* * *

Inuyasha yawned tiredly as his group relaxed around the campfire. He looked to all his companions' faces; they had all been through so much, and they now had more to deal with. Speaking of things to deal with, Inuyasha gave a low growl, as he smelled something from the distance.

"What's wrong Inuyasha?" Kagome asked sleepily.

"Nothing you need to worry about, just the mangy wolf." Inuyasha stood as a mini tornado came into view.

It stopped to show the young wolf prince, Koga. "Hi Kagome," Koga smiled at the young miko.

"What do you want Koga! I'm not in the mood to deal with your crap!" Inuyasha grabbed his sword threatening to use it.

"Calm down Inuyasha! What do you want Koga?" Kagome glared at the half dog demon and then gave the wolf her attention.

"It's nice to know someone has manners," Koga gave Inuyasha a look that earned him a growl in return. " But the reason why I came I heard rumors that a powerful demon had recently been released and it has a lot of demons in turmoil. Do you have any knowledge of this?"

"We actually do." Kagome smiled sweetly and told what they knew so far about the nine-tailed kitsune.

"I've never heard of such a thing, didn't even know it was possible for a kitsune to gain more than one tail."

"Well, it is possible! There would be more if you other demons didn't kill most of us when we got close to an age to gain another tail!" Shippo ranted, "It' my goal to gain nine-tails also!"

"So in a way this other kitsune would be your role model?" Inuyasha gave Shippo a look.

"No! This kitsune is in a whole other league!" Shippo looked to the ground, "but I do want to be a great kitsune too." Shippo mumbled the last part.

"I think you'll be great Shippo." Kagome smiled at Shippo. Kagome then looked to Koga seriously, "if you do see a red nine-tailed kitsune Koga don't fight it. Not even we could take it on."

"Kagome, no need to worry about me." Koga smiled reassuring her, "No fox is going to take me down."

"Koga! I mean it! Promise me you wont fight it! If you do….. I wont talk to you for a long time!" Kagome really didn't know how to threaten Koga to listen to her, but hopefully he would.

"Fine, I'll try not to fight it if I have other options." The wolf prince easily gave into the miko.

"I suggest you find some information if you can about this demon. We need to find a weakness." Miroku added before Koga could leave.

"Hai, please if you do find anything out tell us. The same will go for us." Sango added in as well.

"K! Ja ne!" Koga sped off in another direction away from the group.

"I'm kind of getting this strange vibe." Kagome looked to the others.

"Like what?" the monk questioned.

"I don't really know, just, something not good." Kagome looked to the sky in question to her strange feeling. "I think we should go see Kaede."

The others agreed, but they decided to sleep before they head out since it was so late. Kagome uneasily slept that night, not able to shake the feeling from herself.

* * *

Wahoo! Another done! I've been gone long because, someone in my family recently died. I hop you enjoy this and the next chapter will be out quickly. I may also remake the summary for this story… It's not that good.


	5. What happened is becoming clearer

Another one!

"Talking"

'Thinking'

I keep on forgetting to add this but I own none of the characters, just the bijuu's design!

* * *

_He slowly awoke from unconsciousness only to smell smoke and blood, and hear the screams of terror from the humans below him. He was in his giant fox form; he was as big as a mountain now. He only used this form in emergencies, or if he was fighting a whole army. It used too much energy to be used a lot. He looked around him to see he was in the village that was full of priests and priestesses._

_He was so confused and frightened! He started to back away, knocking over another building in the process. Only to stop because of a blinding light coming from a small human a top a high building. Crimson eyes widened as he realized what the light meant, it was a sealing! He had to get away; of course it more than likely couldn't hold him. But they were pain to deal with._

_But a searing pain engulfed him, he blacked out again._

Kyuubi awoke gasping from his dream. 'More like flash back,' Kyuubi thought rubbing the sweat from his forehead. He looked at his surroundings to remember he was in a tree in a forest somewhere. It was dawn also by the way the sunlight was shining through the leaves into his tired eyes. Sighing, he jumped from the tree to land in front of it. His ears twitched around as his eyes gazed across his surroundings to sense any threats, but there were none to be found.

He stretched on his toes, his arms stretching high as his back popped. Kyuubi looked back to the tree, taking note of the scarred bark and hole from where he could tell, and sense, a sacred arrow was launched. 'Interesting, I wonder what that is from?'

Kyuubi also noticed how old and sacred the tree actually was. He would defiantly have to remember this tree; it made him feel at peace. Silently, he lopped around the area surrounding the tree to see if anything interesting was around it. It was sacred after all, there was probably something.

He almost stopped his search thinking there was nothing until he saw the well. It was old looking, but it didn't have any vines on it so it was used. Creeping over there, the curious fox demon peeked over the edge to see there was nothing but some old demon bones inside. Huffing in disappointment he trekked back to the tree. Only to hear humans not to far away. Seeming to be a village by the sounds of it. His full lips stretching into a sinister smile he headed off towards the village.

'Breakfast time!' Kyuubi thought in excitement. Once close to the village he slowed his pace and hid behind a tree. Lowering his power and demonic presence he used his fox magic to transform into a woman; which in case he didn't look to different but he had breasts, his hair was down, wore a dark emerald kimono, his eyes were now a chestnut brown, and his whisker marks were now barely there. Snickering "she" started her journey down to the unsuspecting villagers.

Taking time to act like a normal human, stopping to talk to the woman villagers, smiling at children, looking at items in shops, and flirting with the younger men. 'This is getting tiresome, none of these humans could satisfy my craving…. Wait! There's one.' Kyuubi smirked as she finally located a human male with a strong presence. "Um, excuse me. I'm kind of lost. I was trying to get to the next village over but I just seem to keep ending up here." Kyuubi batted her eyelashes towards the handsome man, "could you help me?"

"S-sure, of course I can!" He smiled and started to lead her away.

Once they were out of sight from the other villagers in the woods Kyuubi pushed the man into a tree, pressing her body to his.

"U-um, e-excuse m-" Kyuubi silenced him with a kiss.

Kyuubi opened her eyes to reveal they were a bright crimson color, which cause the man to panic. Kyuubi's body started to glow a dark red and the mans eyes started to dull. Kyuubi finished sucking the mans soul out and threw the empty shell to the ground.

"Much better." Kyuubi muttered to herself.

"I knew I could sense a demon; you hide your presence well, just not well enough." Kaede stepped from the shadows of the trees.

Kyuubi smirked, a puff of smoke surrounding him for a moment to reveal he was actually a male. "You're just lucky I was to busy eating to notice your presence priestess." Kyuubi turned around to let the old priestess get a better look at himself.

"A kitsune, interesting." Kaede looked Kyuubi up and down.

Kyuubi only had one of his tails out so she would not know his real power. "Hai, now if you don't mind, I think I'll be leaving now."

"Unfortunately I can't let ye leave with out destroying you for what you have done." Kaede narrowed her one eye at the strange looking fox. 'He is not like any I have seen before, I should be more wary around him.'

"I'm not a fan of killing old ladies, well, actually I'd be lying. I'm a huge fan of massacres. But I'm feeling full and contempt so I'll let you go if you leave me be."

"I know how your kind are. If I let you go, ye'll think that means ye can come back anytime ye want. Ye think I'm a pushover just because of my age." She grabbed her bow more firmly and grabbed an arrow.

"Really? Fine, your funeral; I'll make sure die nice and sl-" Kyuubi suddenly stopped as he sniffed the air. 'It's that damn hanyou and his group.' "Gomen granny, looks like you are spared." Kyuubi jumped over her quickly and disappeared into the foliage.

Kaede narrowed her eyes more before she started her trek home.

* * *

Inuyasha and the others stopped inside of Kaede's hut, only to see she wasn't there.

"She might be out." Sango suggested.

"Yeah, now we have to wait for her slow ass to get here." Inuyasha complained.

"Language dog." Kaede said as she entered.

Inuyasha blushed then scoffed, "You're here Kaede!" Kagome said.

"Hai, why have ye all returned so early?"

"We actually have some questions for you Kaede." Miroku sat down.

"Ok, let's all sit and we can start talking."

Everyone sat down and Miroku retold the story of the nine-tailed kitsune. "So we were wondering if you knew of anything?"

"I may be old, but I'm not that old. I'm sorry I can not help ye." Kaede moved the wood around the fire she had started.

Kagome sighed, "it's ok Kaede, we're just asking everyone we can think of. Koga didn't know anything and we got all the information we could from Konoha Village."

"I'm not to sure who else we could talk to." Sango petted Kiara in her lap.

"Well, I can think of two others that may know something." Miroku said.

The others looked at him expectantly, "Who is it?" Inuyasha asked impatiently.

"One of them you wouldn't even consider," Miroku looked to Inuyasha, "and the other one just gives me a head ache. But the first is Totosai, and the other is Sesshomaru,"

"Of course the second one is not an option!" Inuyasha yelled.

"Inuyasha! If we don't have a choice then we're probably going to have to ask him! He'd probably be able to do something too! But we should try Totosai first." Kagome said to the others.

Inuyasha glared at Kagome and before he could say something Kaede interrupted, "You said the kitsune was red and had crimson eyes right?"

"Hai," Sango answered.

"I found him devouring the soul of one of our best men in the disguise of a woman." Kaede looked to them.

"That seems possible, most kitsune will turn into beautiful woman to play tricks on human males." Shippo said

"Are you ok!" Kagome said worried.

"No Kagome she's not! She's been hiding the pain the whole entire time!" Inuyasha said sarcastically, which earned him a glare, and then a "sit."

"Arigato for your help Kaede, but we'll head towards Totosai's now." Miroku smiled kindly at the old woman.

"Ok, be safe alright." Kaede smiled as they said they would and goodbye.

"Lets hope Totosai knows more about the nine-tailed fox." Kagome said cheerfully.

"Yeah, there's no way I'm going to look for Sesshomaru." Inuyasha said as they head down the worn path.

* * *

It is done! I'm actually wondering if I should move this from where the crossovers are and just put in the Inuyasha category and just say it's a cross over… more people might see it then… I don't know, what do you guys think?


	6. Danger avoided

Been awhile but I'm back with another chapter! I would appreciate more reviews cause I can't make this any better without em. So here's the next chapter!

"talking"

'thinking'

When Shukaku awoke from his rest he immediately sat up, only to his in slight discomfort. He was still sore from the battle with the half demon. He stretched tentatively as not to aggravate his wounds. Looking around he spotted a young kitsune cleaning some old scrolls.

"Fox! Where's Kyuubi?"

The young fox maiden looked up from her duties to the now awoken tanuki, "He has left to look at how the lands have changed. He told me to tell you not to follow after him."

She quickly returned to her work and Shukaku growled in slight irritation. 'Kyuubi is always doing this to me. Out of all the tailed demons I respect him the most yet he treats me different from no other!' Shukaku quickly got up and had his sand bring his clothes back to him to redress. Glancing briefly around the tanuki disappeared in a whirl of sand.

Inuyasha was quickly becoming annoyed with his group. For one, their pace was to slow for his comfort. Second, Shippo wouldn't stop complaining about….. EVERYTHING! Last, was the resounding echo of Miroku being slapped in the face for the umpteenth time now! He couldn't take it anymore! The half demon was just about to voice his anger when Kagome stopped and looked ahead of them.

"What is it? Is it a jewel shard!" Inuyasha said with excitement for a jewel shard.

"I don't know. It's like I had a sudden feeling of dread." Kagome glanced around the area. Not understanding where the feeling was coming from. But just as her eyes scanned around she spotted something strange. It seemed to be dust? But there was no wind to make it fly around like that. Then a thought struck her, 'it's sand! The sand demon must be back.' "We need to get out of here now! The sand demon is back!"

The others started to look around for him but Kagome knew they wouldn't stand a chance against him if they fought. So she did the one thing that came to mind, she ran. She ran in the opposite direction hoping the others would follow quickly. She heard their shouts behind her' but she also heard their pounding steps as they followed. She ran until the feeling left her stomach, that feeling of dread. Falling to her knees, she panted for breath. Her sides ached badly from the hard run.

"Kagome! Why did you run off like that!" Inuyasha looked at her, worry clear in the amber orbs. The others where panting from the run like her.

"I knew we wouldn't be able to fight him. We can't until we learn of some weakness of his and you know it." She said between gasps of breath. It took awhile for her breathing to return to normal, but when it did she stood up and looked to the others. "We can't go to Totosai's now. Shukaku is in that area now. We'll have to go later; I don't want to hear any grumbling from you Inuyasha!" She gave the hanyou a stern look, "It's impossible to find Sesshomaru as well so we should continue our search for the jewel shards and collect information on the way."

"Sounds reasonable enough for me." Miroku agreed readily, 'anything for a break after that run.'

"Agreed, there's also a village near by if I remember correctly. We should head that way." Sango said starting in the direction. Inuyasha grumbled but trudged after them.

It took awhile to find the village and they reached it at dusk. With help from Miroku's "help" he "destroyed" the evil spirits plaguing the nice inn. So they got the royal treatment at the lovely inn. They were all currently relaxing in their shared room.

"So tomorrow we should ask around about the nine tailed kitsune. Hopefully there will be someone who knows something." Sango mentioned while petting Kirara.

They all nodded their heads in agreement. Kagome looked to everyone then proceeded to her sleep area where she slept soundly.

This is a short chapter…. The next one will be longer though. Kyuu will be back in it. If any of you guys have questions or suggestions please tell. I want to make this an amazing crossover. I'll also post the questions and answers at the end of the next chapter. Review! pwease


	7. Wolf

Next one! It seems no has any questions so far... but when you do I'll answer them! I got excited and inspired so the next one has been updated quickly! Enjoy!

"talking"

'thinking'

Kyuubi was relaxing in a breezy valley far from the village where he talked to the old priestess. For a human she unsettled him. He could also smell the hanyous group on her, no matter how old it was. He shook his red hair around to clear his mind, he needed to concentrate. Kyuubi needed to contact more of the bijuu. The only other he was able to find had been Raijuu and he wasn't very helpful, to hyper for his own good.

The wind shifted and blew an unfamiliar scent to him. It was just in time since as soon as he moved a speedy tornado landed where he was. He was a good feet from it and gave a warning growl to the unknown demon, who turned out to be a wolf. Kyuubi's one tail lashed around, he was hiding the others so he wouldn't attract attention.

The wolf growled back in challenge to the fox. "You shouldn't have moved. It would have made your death less painful and quick."

Kyuubi scoffed at the arrogant cub. The demon wasn't even a hundred as he could tell and he acted like he was a badass. "You should move along cub, you'll get hurt if you don't.

"Me. Get hurt by a kitsune!" The wolf smiled as if Kyuubi told a funny joke, "That's rich."

"What makes you think I can't hurt you?" Kyuubi said in mild curiousity. The replies to this question never got tiring; especially when after the wolf would be dead.

"For one I'm a wolf demon and you're just a puny fox. Another is that I'm alpha of the Northern wolf demon tribe." The demon said proudly.

Kyuubi cocked an eyebrow at the youngster. The cub was hilarious! Maybe he wouldn't kill him. Kyuubi stood up from his crouched position to a more relaxed standing one. His ruby eyes locked onto the wolfs icy blue, "What's your name wolf?"

"….Koga," he said this warily eyeing the too relaxed demon. Why wasn't he afraid of him? "What's yours?"

"Mine? Oh, how rude to ask someone elses name before giving my own. I'm Kyuubi." The kitsune gave a smirk that sent a shiver of fear right down Koga's spine.

Koga looked the kitsune over. Something about this didn't feel right. His instincts were telling him to flee from it. As he looked it over he noticed it's shadow flicker. He looked again to see what looked to be five or more tails. It happened to fast to tell.

"Are you the demon who broke from its' seal a couple of days ago?" Koga tried not to back away as he saw the kitsune take a step toward him.

Kyuubi cocked his head to the side, his ears twitching. "Hai young wolf. Enough talk, it bores me. Lets play." Kyuubi smirked again and leaped toward the wolf.

Koga barely had time to move before Kyuubi grabbed him. The kitsune's claws cut the tips of his hair. Quickly springing to action, Koga started to dash away when he found the fox already in front of him. "Trying to run? That's not fun at all. You run pretty fast for your kind. It's strange, I can sense some weird energy from you." Kyuubi looked to him puzzled.

'Oh no, he might try and take the jewel shards from my legs. I have to get away! Kagome was right, this fox is dangerous.' Koga was about to turn around when something hit his leg, and it hit hard. He could feel his bone crack and the pain was horrible. It was close to breaking from one hit of the fox's tail. Kyuubi watched the wolf fall to the ground as he howled in pain. Kyuubi's eyes sparkled with malice.

He approached the felled wolf with long strides. Dropping to his knees, Kyuubi bent over the wolf to look in his pain scrunched face to lightly touch his cheek, causing the wolf to flinch. He drew one claw lightly down his cheek, leaving a bloody red line as the claw cut Koga's cheek.

"From my knowledge wolves mate for life and therefore are a virgin till their mating. No wonder your blood tastes amazing." Kyuubi said as he licked his claws then the blood from Koga's cheek. Kyuubi smirked, "and since you tried to take my life as prey; I'll probably take something of yours in return."

Koga's eyes widened in realization to what the fox intended to take from him. His virginity. If it was taken, he would never be able to mate. Only the kitsune could be his mate for the rest of his life. He knew once the fox got what he wanted he wouldn't take Koga as a mate. Ever. The kitsune was doing this as punishment for trying to kill him, and what a punishment it was.

Koga tried to punch Kyuubi to get him away from him only to have his fist caught and his arms pinned down. Kyuubi crawled on top of Koga and straddled his waist. The red head lent down towards Koga's neck and licked a line from the base to Koga's thin lips. The wolf looked fearfully into the kitsune's red eyes as the other smirked down evilly at him.

Kagome sat up sharply from her futon, her eyes wide. Inuyasha looked sleepily over to her. "What's wrong Kagome?"

"I sense two jewel shards. I think it's Koga."

"Oh who cares! Great, just what I need." Inuyasha's face turned into a snarl.

"I have that bad feeling again. I think he's in trouble! We have to go and see." Kagome got up and awoke the others to tell them. Inuyasha sighed in frustration but followed Kagome as she led them out.

Thought it a good spot to stop. Should there be some lemony goodness in the next chapter? Koga's fate is held in your reviews!


End file.
